


What We Have Need Of

by via_ostiense



Series: ILIAD = SO GAY Drabbles [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-09
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you ask me to leave all of this, Diomedes, to fight Menelaus' war?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have Need Of

Odysseus sat on the porch and gazed out at his fields. His eyes took in Telemachus, playing at the gate with Argus, and Penelope, watching their son. Not turning, he gestured with his arm. "How can you ask me to leave all of this, Diomedes, to fight Menelaus' war? I have a kingdom to rule and a son to raise."

Diomedes spoke earnestly. "We need your strength, Odysseus."

Odysseus snorted. "It is nothing, compared to Achilleus' or Agamemnon's, and I am merely one man among the hundreds who vied for Helen's hand. You have no need of me."

Diomedes leaned forward and tapped Odysseus' chest. "This is what we have need of, the stout heart that will long to return home and force you to fight harder for it." He touched Odysseus' forehead. "This is what we have need of, the wily mind that could outsmart the Trojans a hundred times over." He brushed Odysseus' lips. "This is what we have need of, the mouth that can smoothly speak deceit to the Trojans, or rouse the entire Achaean army to battle." He dropped his hand and leaned back in his seat. "That is what we have need of, not your strength alone."

Odysseus looked away from his land, his wife, his son, and met Diomedes' eyes. He saw truth there, and earnest appeal, and nodded.


End file.
